Autumn Goodbye
by Akizuki Nakuru
Summary: After breaking up with gohan Usagi goes into the singing deal, there she writes her first single of her new album. Serena/Gohan don't hurt me it's a one shot deal here, ur not imagining things ch.6 is here!!!
1. Autumn Goodbye

Author Notes: A Gohan/Serena fanfic this is umm a sad fanfic and serena becomes a singer and writes about gohan and her breakup. I WAS UPSET WHEN I WROTE THIS DON'T FREAK THEY GET TOGETHER. ^_^  
  
I'M having writer's block on Friends From long ago, and Battle on Vegeta so they'll be updated the day before school starts k?  
  
*******************  
  
Serena was sitting in room trying to write a song, when an Idea hit her.  
  
"That's it I'll write about my autumn breakup with gohan" she thought writing down the lyrics.  
  
**Managers**  
  
"She's the best singer we've got, it's a miracle she can still write her own song's after her breakup with Gohan" Julie says.  
  
"Let's just hope that she won't cry or be upset, she's going on tour with the backstreetboys" Nathan says.  
  
Serena walks out of the room and up to Julie, "Alright let's get you in the recording room, and record this song" she says smiling.  
  
"So serena how are ya?" Julie asked opening the door to the recording room.  
  
"I'm ok, this song should do wonders though" Serena says walking in the recording booth.  
  
**Recording Room**  
  
Serena puts on her headphones and puts her song in front of her.  
  
She then puts on her headphone and waits for Julie to press record.  
  
"Alright serena it's time to do this ok?" she asked.  
  
Serena nods her head, and prepares her self.  
  
She waits for the intro to the song and starts to sing.  
  
Autumn Goodbye  
  
Chorus:   
  
I never promised you a happy ending   
You never said you wouldn't make me cry   
but summer love will keep us warm long after our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye   
autumn goodbye   
  
Thinkin' of you and the love of our lives   
in the sweet summertime   
so sad but true (so true, so true)   
we must leave it behind   
in our hearts, in our minds   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Serena was walking to school with a grin on her face.  
  
"I can't believe this our first anniversary as a couple" she thought.  
  
Just then she saw gohan standing there a solem look on his face.  
  
Gohan looks at serena and sighs, and tells her.  
  
"Serena I'm sorry it's over, I've meet someone new I'm sorry" He said.  
  
"But why?, what did I do wrong? she asked trying to recieve an answer but got nothing.  
  
That's the first time she nevered cried after a breakup.  
  
From April through September   
bittersweet was the love that we share don't forget   
I remember   
  
I never promised you a happy ending   
You never said you wouldn't make me cry   
but summer love will keep us warm long after our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye autumn goodbye   
  
Memories can fade   
but my heart has a place for the smile on your face   
and maybe someday   
we can be more than friends   
love will find us again   
  
"But maybe Serena can we still be friends" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yea just friends gohan nothing more" she says shaking his hand.  
  
Red leaves and blue tomorrows   
Time will give back the love that we shared   
on the time that we borrowed   
  
I never promised you a happy ending   
You never said you wouldn't make me cry   
but summer love will keep us warm long after our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye autumn goodbye   
  
From April through September   
bittersweet was the love that we share don't forget   
I remember baby   
  
"But I'll cherish all the memories we shared gohan" she says as he walks away.  
  
  
"Maybe Love will find us again Serena, but till then it's goodbye forever" He says.  
  
  
We'll leave behind the summertime   
our hearts, our minds   
they will remind   
we won't forget   
the day we met   
the day we cried   
Autumn Goodbye   
I never promised you a happy ending   
You never said you wouldn't make me cry   
but summer love will keep us warm long after our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye   
autumn goodbye.,  
  
  
"Alright Serena that was great it's a wrape here, people let's go"Julie says.  
  
************************8  
  
PLEASE DON'T HATE ME THIS IS MY FIRST GOHAN/SERENA FANFIC *GIVES A PUPPY FACE* 


	2. Memories....Meeting again...Pain

Authors Note: *laughs nervously* I'm very sorry for making you guys wait....! thank u too Terry who gave me this song....!   
  
**********************************  
  
A young girl with blonde hair sighs as she sits in the recording studio.She's been locking herself away from all the world.  
  
  
Steve looks at usagi through the window, and smiles at her encouraging her to be strong.  
  
"He has the same smile gohan gave me whenever I felt like I....." she stopped midphrase trying not to cry.  
  
The recording started as she sung the third song off her new album.Her face going into a calm one as she sung.  
  
  
"That's great usagi, wow you have a great nack at writing deep songs" steves says as they walk out of the building.  
  
  
  
"Yea so where am I performing at?" she asked getting into the limo.  
  
Steve smiles at her and looks outside before looking at her. "We are going to Lovers park"he says smiling.  
  
Usagi freezes in response to that name, "Lovers park?? thats where me and, "No I won't think about it"she thought shaking her head.  
  
  
The limo stopped infront of the entrance to the park, young couples everywhere.Usagi scans them and sees gohan see freezes in place.  
  
  
"Hmmm I guess thats his new girlfriend Videl I think her name was" she thought getting infront of the microphone.  
  
The music intro began to blar through the steros all through the park.  
  
"Hi everybody I'm Usagi Briefs, and this song is for all you guys out there it's called, "Be A Man"  
  
Usagi began to sing as the intro was over and her voice reached to all the lovers out in the park.  
  
  
Be a Man-Aqua  
  
The world is quiet,   
like there is no one around,  
but I feel you beside me.  
I know the secrets,  
you keep locked away inside,  
don't understand, why you are fighting.  
  
  
Usagi looks at the audience and switches her gaze to gohana she sang this next part.  
  
I know, she must be special,   
this new girl by your side,  
I seek for answers, when I look into your eyes,  
And he turns, so i can't, but I will be strong.  
  
Usagi looks away from gohan to look at her other audience who appeared around the stage.  
  
For once in your life, be a man,  
just tell me the words, 'cause I know  
that you can, don't leave me with scars,  
that no one can heal.  
For once in your life - be a man.  
  
You made me love you,   
love you right from the start.  
You're controlling my heart, babe.  
Don't pack your bags yet.  
Give me time to say goodbye.  
(Say goodbye.)  
Just don't leave me wounded.  
  
No, I just hope you will regret the things you do  
Come back to me,   
'cause our love is the real thing.  
And he turns, so i can't, but I will be strong.  
  
  
For once in your life, be a man,  
just tell me the words, 'caus I know that you can,   
Don´t leave me with scars,  
that no one can heal.  
For once in your life - be a man.  
  
I knew that I,  
I fought to keep our love strong.  
If you leave me now,  
you come running back for more, babe.  
And I hope for, and I wish for,  
and I pray, that the words from your mouth can,  
eventually make you a man.  
  
For once in your life,   
be a man.  
When everything stops...  
...for a minute in your life,  
I'll hope that,  
  
For once in your life, be a man  
be a man.  
Just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can,   
Don't leave me with scars,  
that no one can heal.  
For once in your life - be a man.  
  
Be a man.  
Tell me the words.  
  
Once in your life.  
Be a man.  
Tell me the words.   
  
  
The song ends and Usagi bows thanking the audience for their time. Gohan leaves to see usagi.  
  
"Hey usa wait up?" gohan called to usagi who was heading out of the entrance of the park.  
  
Usagi turns around to look at gohan her stare sending shivers up his spine.  
  
"She just had to remind me she was vegeta's daughter didn't she?" he thought laughing nervously.  
  
"What do you want gohan?" she asked in a sneer voice. Gohan blinks in confusion.  
  
"Well I wanted to know what brought you by to lovers park?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
"Don't fall for that smile again usagi don't let him know you still have feelings for him" she thought.  
  
"Oh so now I need to ask permisson to the places i go?" or is it cause you didn't want videl know about your ex-girlfriend?" Pick one gohan" she asked rudly.  
  
  
It's neither of them usagi I was just wondering cause its been so long we've seen eachother since...he didn't get to finish usagi caught him off.  
  
"Since Our breakup? let me tell you something son, I'am a strong girl I don't let silly things like a breakup destroy me" she said walking away.  
  
"Nice seeing you too again usagi" he says walking back to videl.  
  
  
**Usagi****  
  
"If I'm so strong then why does it hurt when I see you with other woman?" she thought looking out the limo's window.  
  
***************************  
  
Well? how was it? was it ok? Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first one. You are greatly appreciated.  



	3. Girlfriend meet's Ex. Girlfriend...Discu...

Author Notes: Here's another exciting chapter of "Autumn Goodbye" Usagi bumps into videl, it's the mother of all catfights...lol.......j/k, But thank ya to all reviewed.  
  
************************  
  
Videl was walking down the street her mind wondering about what happened yesterday.  
  
  
"That girl gohan was talking to yesterday she seemed really upset with the questions gohan asked her she thought, "Why did she even accuse him of something".  
  
Not paying attention to where she was going videl collides with another person knocking her down.  
  
"Alright that's it thats the last time I'm ever being nice to anyone" she heard the voice say as she got up.  
  
Videl gasped in relization hit her "Your that girl that gohan was talking to the other day" she says earning a smirk from usagi.  
  
"Well I'm more popular then I thought I was" Usagi says her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Videl eyes slit down looking at usagi accusingly, "What is your relationship with son gohan? she asked rudley.  
  
Usagi smirks at her and reply's "Why so jealous videl beside why would I want a man who isn't honest with me?" she asked walking off from videl.  
  
"What do you mean? gohan is a very honest man" she yelled at usagi who looked over usagi.  
  
"Oh yes Just how honest was gohan with you about his family?" she asked getting into the limo driving away.  
  
  
Videl snorts in response to that last statment, "Well she was very pleasent wasn't she?" she thought heading home.  
  
  
Usagi was sitting in the limo talking to Julie about the next single.  
  
"I want the next single to be "Did Ya understand that" she say sipping her tea.  
  
"Alright the radio station has just recieved that one, so you ready for the tour?" julie asked smiling.  
  
"I guess it will be nice to get out of Japan and see the different states" she says looking out the window.  
  
**Videl&Gohan****  
  
Gohan and Videl were watching a movie but videl's mind kept thinking about what usagi said to her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Oh yes Just how honest was gohan with you about his family?" she said getting into the limo.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
Gohan looks at videl then turns off the movie, "Videl would you like to listen to the radio?" he asked videl nods her head.  
  
He turns on the radio right on time when usagi's new single came on the air.  
  
"Did Ya' Understand That"  
  
Sometimes I wish that I could be the person that you are Just for a minute  
Long enough that I can break your heart Can you even comprehend   
Did you even understand a single word that I said  
  
"Gohan what is your family like and I want the honest truth" Videl said bluntly out of the blue.  
  
Gohan laughs nervously "About my family their your typical family" he says. Videl narrows her eyes.  
  
I wonder why you do the things that boy you do to me   
I cant image why you treated me so horribly   
Are you listing to   
Are you trying to ignore me   
Do I stutter when I speak   
  
  
"Videl really that's my family don't look at me like that" he ask his eyes pleading.  
  
What you gonna do baby what you gonna say   
I'm cutting you loose cause I've got no time for you   
Who you gonna run to   
Who you gonna blame   
as a matter of fact I wont look back   
  
  
"Who was that girl you were talking to yesterday in the park gohan?" she asked curiously.  
  
"She was my ex-girlfriend."Her family and my family were really close, since her mom and my dad knew eachother since little kids" he says.  
  
  
"So that means usagi is the daughter of Bulma briefs?" she asked flooping down on the near couch.  
  
Gohan nods grimly his face showing no emotion at all.  
  
I don't want you   
I don't need you   
Let me tell you where its at   
Im through with you   
Can you understand that   
I don't what you   
I don't love you   
Hit the road jack   
Im through with you   
Did you understand that   
  
Sometimes I wish that you could be the person that I am   
So you can feel inside exactly what im feeling (yeah)   
Maybe then you'd understand   
How to treat a lady, how to be real man   
You cant imagine what I think of when I think of you   
I see a sucker not the person that I though i new   
Will you ever comprehend   
Maybe you can keep it going but I cant pretend   
  
What you gonna do baby what you gonna say   
I'm cutting you loose cause I've got no time for you   
Who you gonna run to   
Who you gonna blame   
as a matter of fact I wont look back   
  
  
**Usagi**  
  
Usagi was in her hotel room. She was packing for her tour, "Hey their playing my new song" she thought.  
  
I don't want you   
I don't need you   
Let me tell you where its at   
Im through with you   
did you understand that   
I don't what you   
I don't love you   
Hit the road jack   
Im through with you   
Did you understand that   
  
"Usagi you ready the bus is here" Julie yelled. Julie sighs as she walks away from the door, "That girl sometimes she acts like a five year old"she says.  
  
Usagi shuts the door and walks to julie. "Sorry Julie but I'm ready now" she says.  
  
Julie and Usagi leave the apartment. Going to the airport, they are leaving japan for nine months.  
  
  
Did you understand that  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
Well did you like it?" I hope ya did. The song was by willa ford.   
  
Here's something 4 yall  
  
Hi this is usagi in the next chapter usagi is on her first tour with bsb, gohan and videl break up, and new adventures are starting.  
  
next time on Autumn Goodbye: Breakups,Adventures,Touring 


	4. Touring,Breakups,and Adventures

1 Autumn Goodbye-Breakups, adventures and Touring  
  
Special Thanks to: Terraangel, AnimePrincess, and The person who e-mailed me!  
  
*********************************  
  
Nightmares don't last forever one day you wakeup  
  
And their gone  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Usagi looks at the audience behind the stage, she smiles sadly at them. "They seem so happy, they pushed their problems away I wish I could do the same," she thought frowning. Usagi was brought out of her thoughts, when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Usagi turns around to see Nick Carter (Gets hearts in her eyes) looking at her smiling. "Hey I'm glad you decided to tour with us, but you don't look Japanese" he says his blue eyes confused. "I'm Japanese just look a little different" Usagi says smiling.  
  
  
  
Usagi walks out on the stage to hear the screams in the crowd go louder. "Oh My gosh it's Usagi Briefs" A girl in the audience screamed. Usagi smiles warmly at the audience, the men in the audience begin to whistle at her.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for coming out and I hope you like this song its called "Breathless", Usagi says smiling. The beat of the song started the crowd clapping in sync with each other. Usagi then starts to sing, causing more whistles from the audience to get louder.  
  
  
  
1.1 Go on, go on  
  
Leave me breathless  
  
Come on  
  
  
  
Usagi began to jump up and down, making the crowd go wild. She then walks to the edge of the stage, and bends down. She came faces to face with a boy that reminded her of somebody.  
  
1.2 The daylight's fading slowly  
  
The time with you is standing still  
  
I'm waiting for you only  
  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
  
  
Usagi stands up and walks towards the stage, She then turns and faces the stage. She begins to belly dance very sexily. Causing the young men in the audience to drool, noticing her firm stomach.  
  
1.3 I cannot lie  
  
From you I can not hide  
  
I'm losing will to try  
  
Can't hide it  
  
Can't fight it  
  
So go on, go on  
  
Come on leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me  
  
'Till I can't deny this  
  
Loving feeling  
  
Let me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, go on  
  
Yeah come on  
  
  
  
Gohan stands face to face with videl, "Gohan I think maybe your not the one for me" she says. Gohan sighs in sadness as he looks at her one more time, "Well I guess this is goodbye forever videl" He says.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Well How was it a little cliffhanger eh? Laughs don't worry this is x-mas gift 


	5. Coming back home, It's ok if were still ...

Author Notes: We'll since it's the new year, I promised to have the next chapter of autumn goodbye out. It's 2002 after all,  
  
"..." Someone talking  
  
'...' Song  
  
**********************************  
  
' Although we may not meet, although I maybe lonely'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed softly as she leaned back in the seat of the airplane, it has been two years since she left the tour with the Backstreet boys. Her eyes opened to look outside, when she last talked with her mom she told her that Videl, and gohan broke up. "What a strange turn of events I've been gone for two years, and I miss things" she thought. The planes engine hummed softly as they were about to land.  
  
  
  
She looked out the window, her eyes shining brightly her blonde strawberry hair going around her face. They landed as usagi unbuckled her seatbelt, she looks around her as she looks at her home town. "I wonder where mom is?" she thought walking to get her luggage. "Usagi hey there?" she heard someone shout. She saw her brother Trunks, and Gohan running towards her. Gohan walking a little slower, "We didn't recognize you, but when gohan felt your energy we knew it was you" Trunks says hugging her.  
  
  
  
Usagi smiles sadly at him, and doesn't make any eye contact with Gohan. Trunks takes usagi's arm and escorts her out of the airport to their car, Gohan walking beside Trunks. "So where's mom, please tell me she's not throwing her welcome home party? She asked biting her tongue.  
  
  
  
Trunks laughs sheepishly, "We'll yep that is what she is doing, mom will find a reason to bring us all together" he says smiling. Usagi stops in front of gohan, causing the half saiyan to look up. "Alright mister where is my welcome home?" she asked. Gohan smiles sheepishly as he hugs usagi, smelling her lily hair shampoo.  
  
  
  
'I would be alright if we, were just friends'  
  
  
  
"Maybe I can't fill that empty space anymore, but can we still be friends?" she asked. Gohan nods and kisses her on her cheek. "That would be really nice, I need a good friend right now" he says as the walk to the car.  
  
  
  
'Please don't leave me in the forest of memories, I cry'  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The song is from shamanic Princess Really good anime if you like out law star 


	6. A Dance

Ch.6- A Dance  
  
  
  
YOU KNOW THE DEAL DON'T OWN DBZ/SM, ERRR DON'T OWN RANAMA, OR THE SONG, THE CALLING DOES!  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Usagi stood in the kitchen. Opening cupboards for tape. A cough from the doorway startled her, she turns around to see Trunks. She frowns deeply, "You shouldn't scare me like that" she says warningly.  
  
Trunks just grins, "Gohan is looking for you I think he wants the next slow song" he says disappearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed deeply. Walking out of the kitchen to the dance room. "I wonder why he wants to dance, with me" she thought. She spots him standing next to krillin, talking about girls. She walks towards, where he is and taps him. He turns and smiles at her, she grins back. "Trunks said something about you wanting to dance with me?" she asked. Gohan nods his head. He looks at her short white dress, "She has got a lot cuter" he thought.  
  
  
  
"Well their playing the next slow song, so you want to dance?" she asked extending her hand. Gohan smiled and gladly accepted. The go into the middle of the dance floor, the song causing usagi to cringe inside.  
  
  
  
You left me with goodbye and open arms  
  
A cut so deep I don't deserve  
  
You were always invincible in my eyes  
  
the only thing against us now is time  
  
  
  
Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
  
If I only had one more day  
  
  
  
I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
  
And how I wish that I could turn back the hours  
  
But I know I just don't have the power  
  
  
  
Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
  
If I only had one more day  
  
  
  
We'd drink and we'd dance  
  
and I'd listen close to your every word,  
  
As if it's you last, and I know it's your last,  
  
Cause today, oh, you're gone  
  
Could it be any harder to live my life without you,  
  
Could it be any harder, I'm all alone, I'm all alone  
  
Like sand on my feet,  
  
The smell of sweet perfume  
  
You stick to me forever, baby  
  
and I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away  
  
To touch you again,  
  
With life in your hands  
  
It couldn't be any harder...harder...harder  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi smiles happily at Gohan. "I wonder what happened while I was gone, true Gohan, and videl broke up" she thought. Gohan just stares at the angel he's dancing with. But smiles as she caught him staring. But the two were unaware of the hens clucking.  
  
  
  
"Aww, look ChiChi my little girl, and your little boy" Bulma says sighing. The look of happiness on their face. "You know if we can hook those two up, we can still have grandchildren" Bulma whispers.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
WOW! THIS FANFIC IS COMING TO AN END, ONE DOWN, ONE TO GO! UNLESS YOU GUYS CAN PERSUADE ME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS!  
  
  
  
HENS CLUCKING MEANING THE MOTHERS OF USAGI AND GOHAN WERE TALKING HOW THEY SHOULD GET TOGETHER! 


	7. Forever

Authors Note: Thank you to all that have reviewed this story, but unfortunately all good literature must come to an end.  
  
  
  
TA: Maybe We can help him find his inspiration.  
  
Nimue: Yea! That way he can be happy  
  
Tsurai: What do you think Michi?  
  
Michi Hatabaki: We should just leave it be, an old memory  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven- Forever  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi stared at gohan for a long time. Blue eyes clashed with black, not one of them bothering to move. The two were brought out of their trance, when Bulma walked into the room. "Gosh Gohan your mom sending sending you away to college" she says.  
  
  
  
Bulma glanced to see if usagi reacted to it. But it didn't faze the princess of saiyans at all, "That girl, sometimes I think she is the female version of her father" she thought. Throwing her hands in the air bulma dismissed herself. The two half saiyans looked at her retreating back, "Man your mom really can hit a spot" Gohan says.  
  
  
  
Usagi just stared not uttering a word. Gohan just sighed, he said his good byes and parted. Not noticing the tears, that trickled down the young girl's face. "So Gohan, this is goodbye forever" she thought watching him walk away. "After all we've been through, your going to throw it away" she thought. Not noticing the presence of another.  
  
  
  
"That's why you deserve to be lonely gohan, you hear me you deserve what you gave" she shouted. A hand rested on her shoulder, looking over her shoulder she saw her father. She turned back to the window. "I thought maybe after traveling over the world, that someone could feel that void" she said.  
  
  
  
"But you and the brat of kakkorot are physically and emotionally bonded" Vegeta said. His tone not harsh neither, sarcastic. Lifting a hand up he wipes her tears away, "But how you choose to handle this, is all on you and that brat" he says.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled and hugged her father. Bulma walked in missing the scene, vegeta looks at her and walks out, muttering about silly emotions. Usagi giggles as her mom glares at him, earning her mothers full attention.  
  
  
  
**Next Day**  
  
  
  
The whole gang stands at the airport. Wishing Gohan good luck in America, he stops at usagi and stares at her. Usagi smiles at him, hugging him. Reaching into his pocket gohan brings out a box, he opens it revealing a ring. Usagi smiles happily as he puts it on her finger. Usagi then hands him a CD, "I made this for you last night" she whispers.  
  
  
  
Gohan smiles and waves goodbye. Boarding the plane, he was leaving a good life, and a childhood love. But somewhere he knew they would see each other one day. Taking out his portable CD player, he sticks the CD usagi gave him in it. And presses play, he closes his eyes as the introduction of the song begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
I open the door, and there lies eternity.  
  
Whose voice is it, that's voice calling me from afar?  
  
Who are you, who strokes my hair?  
  
What my flute tells of is a land of wishes,  
  
and passing time and feelings.  
  
I don't want any friends. (That's a lie.)  
  
I don't even want myself (That's the truth.)  
  
Footprints in the sand are crumbling  
  
The night is a mystery; it hides the truth and shows gloom. Bidden by the moon,  
  
the night unfolds.  
  
Tears fall from the purple night sky above. The sky cries on my behalf.  
  
I close my eyes, and there lies eternity.  
  
Whose voice is it that whispers to me from so close?  
  
Who are you, who strokes my cheek?  
  
A doll of sand is crumbling.  
  
  
  
Stars fall from the ultramarine night sky above.  
  
The moon sings on my behalf.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi looks at the ring on her finger. She unfolded the note, and tears fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
Dear Usagi,  
  
This ring is a promise from me to you. That when I return one day, I will ask you to be my wife, for now here is a promise ring. I hope we can catch up sometime, oh and be sure to tell me what everyone is up to.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Gohan 


End file.
